Les Mémoires d'un Weasley
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: La dernière lettre de Ron, où il parle des gens qu'il aime et qui l'ont marqués ... Je ne sais pas quoi mettre d'autre comme résumé mais venez voir quand meme...


_**Mémoires d'un Weasley**_

_« Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais étant donné que j'ai toujours eu mon prénom en horreur, tout le monde m'appelle Ron. J'ai 24 ans. Je suis un garçon banal, issu d'une famille nombreuse de qui j'ai hérité ma couleur de cheveux flamboyante. J'ai des yeux bleus, je suis grand et constellé de taches de rousseurs. J'ai toujours été très maladroit en particulier avec les filles et je manque souvent de tact sans le vouloir bien évidemment, je suis aussi atteint d'une timidité maladive et j'ai tendance a rougir jusqu'au oreilles a chaque fois que quelque chose me contrarie, me froisse ou me gène. J'avais un humour assez particulier mais qui avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère…Je dis « j'avais » car depuis un certain temps j'ai changé du tout au tout, mais j'y reviendrais plus tard._

_J'ai fait mes études dans la grande école anglaise de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard, j'y ai passé les 7 plus belles années de ma vie et j'y ai rencontré des gens extraordinaires…C'est la ou j'ai développé un talent de gardien de but au Quidditch, une de mes plus grandes passions (je suis un fervent supporter des Canons de Chudley), même si ce talent a eu du mal a s'affirmer au début …J'ai d'ailleurs envisagé de faire une carrière dans le Quidditch mais j'ai préféré travailler aux départements des Jeux et Sports Magiques du Ministère de la Magie, choix que je ne regrette en rien._

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit je suis issu d'une famille nombreuse, les Weasley. Nous sommes tous roux et assez pauvres. Ma mère s'appelle Molly, c'est un excellente cuisinière et lorsqu'elle se met en colère il ne vaut mieux pas être dans le coin ! Mon père lui travaille au Ministère de la Magie, il est passionné par les Moldus et fait la collection de prises électriques. J'ai 5 frères : Bill, l'aîné, il travaille pour Gringotts, il s'est marié a Fleur Delacour, une velane. Charlie, il s'occupe des dragons en Roumanie, tout comme Bill je le voie peu. Pour le plus grand bonheur de maman il s'est enfin marié il y a 3 ans avec une jeune femme roumaine qui travaille avec lui, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Cristina. Percy, le rabat joie en chef, est souvent la victime des railleries de Fred et Georges. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'affinités avec lui ce qui ne s'est pas arrangé lorsqu'il a décidé de couper les ponts avec la famille pour se consacrer pleinement a sa fonction de lèches bottes de Cornélius Fudge ou de Barty Croupton, il est finalement revenu après ma 7ème année, marié a Pénélope Deauclaire père d'une petite fille, changé. Il a sûrement compris en voyant sa femme et sa fille que la famille c'est important. J'en viens à mes 2 frères, des jumeaux, Fred et Georges, adeptes des pires bêtises, ils sont parfois d'une idiotie déconcertante mais font preuve d'un incroyable génie lorsqu'il s'agit d'inventer des choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec l'école, comme les pralines Longues Langues ou les Crèmes Canaris. Ils connaissaient tous les passages secrets de Poudlard dès leur arrivée et étaient les 2 pires ennemies de Rusard, le concierge. Ils ont quittés Poudlard lors de ma 5ème année pour se consacrer a leur grand projet : ouvrir un magasin de Farces et Attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui, non seulement il y en a un aussi au Pré Au Lard mais 6 autres vont ouvrir dans diverses autres villes d'Angleterre, Maman qui était a l'origine contre ce projet est maintenant on ne peux plus fière. Sans surprise, Fred s'est marié à Angelina Johnson et Georges à Alicia Spinnet. Et enfin ma seule sœur, Ginevra, qui comme moi n'aime pas son prénom alors pour tout le monde c'est Ginny. C'est une jeune fille déterminée, intelligente, courageuse et une excellente joueuse de Quidditch. Je suppose que vivre avec des garçons lui a forgé le caractère…. Elle a toujours été la pour m'aider ou m'écouter quand ça n'allait pas et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant._

_Elle est très jolie et j'ai découvert en 5ème année qu'elle avait énormément de succès auprès de la gente masculine, je sais qu'elle est sortie avec Michael Corner (un crétin), Dean Thomas (je l'aimais bien, jusque la ….) et enfin, et ce fut pour moi un choc, Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami ! Avec ma sœur ! Je savais qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour lui jusqu'en 3ème année mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils tomberaient amoureux…. C'est donc en fin de 6ème année qu'ils sont sortis ensemble puis Harry a rompu voulant la protéger de Voldemort (je n'ai plus peur de le dire) mais ils sont revenu ensemble après sa chute. Depuis ils sont mariés et Ginny est enceinte de 2 mois, ils sont heureux et je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas pu avoir un meilleur mari qu'Harry…._

_Qui que vous soyez vous connaissez forcement Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu plus d'une fois a Voldemort et qu'il l'a tué, eh bien c'est mon meilleur ami. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express. Depuis ce jour là nous sommes inséparables. J'avoue avoir été parfois jaloux de lui, de sa gloire, de son argent… en 4ème année, notre première grosse dispute était du à ma jalousie. Mais je ne comprenais pas que lui m'enviais aussi mais d'autres choses, plus simples comme le fait que j'ai une famille qui soit la pour moi ou que je n'ai pas la responsabilité d'affronter et de tuer Voldemort…Sa notoriété l'a toujours gêné, il n'a jamais été comme Rogue le prétendait quelqu'un de prétentieux, au contraire. Nous avons fait les 400 coups ensemble, si on peut dire…._

_Je crois que j'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami tel que lui._

_Maintenant j'en viens à Hermione Granger, ma « meilleure amie », une fille extraordinaire. Je l'ai rencontré presque au même moment qu'Harry dans le train, la première fois qu'elle m'a adressé la parole c'était pour me dire que j'avais une tache sur le nez, elle a dit ça avec un air méprisant, je me suis sentie ridicule et surtout énervé, pour qui se prenait elle ? Un jour elle m'a entendu dire à Harry que c'était un cauchemar et que je comprenais que personne ne puisse la supporter, elle est resté toute la journée à pleurer aux toilettes des filles. Mais le soir même, on nous a annoncé qu'un troll errait dans les cachots, Harry a tout de suite pensé à Hermione. Nous sommes donc allé la chercher, et nous nous sommes retrouvé nez a nez avec le troll que j'ai assommé avec l'aide de Harry. Depuis ce jour là, notre amitié s'est scellée et nous avons formé un trio inséparable. J'avoue que je me disputais souvent avec Hermione, toujours pour des choses idiotes mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps…. _

_C'était l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard, elle nous a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé Harry et moi pour nos devoirs mais aussi pour nos diverses péripéties durant ces 7 années. Ginny était sa meilleure amie._

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Hermione…jusqu'en 4ème année, lors du bal de Noël. Lorsqu'elle a descendu les escaliers avec sa magnifique robe, j'ai compris, et la jalousie qui me dévorait quand je la voyais au bras de Viktor Krum ne faisait que confirmer mes soupçons…. Depuis ce soir la je n'ai cesser de l'aimer, de l'admirer, je pensais que mes sentiments n'était pas réciproques alors je n'ai rien dit …Pour noyer ma peine, je suis sorti avec Lavande, quelle idiotie ! Je ne l'aimais pas, je l'embrassais en pensant a elle…Mais je voyais qu'Hermione s'éloignait de moi quand Lavande était là. Un jour elle a ensorcelé des oiseaux pour qu'ils m'attaquent, j'ai encore des cicatrices du a leurs becs pointus, mais quand je l'ai regardé avant qu'elle lance ce sort, ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux c'était une infinie tristesse et, comble de ma surprise, de la jalousie. J'ai rompu avec Lavande, juste après ça Hermione à recommencer à me parler, tout est redevenu normal, mais je savais que je voulais plus que ça. _

_A la fin de cette année, Dumbledore a été tué par Severus Rogue. Lors de son enterrement, j'ai pris Hermione dans mes bras et je l'ai bercé, pour la consoler, j'aurai aimé continuer toute ma vie. Pendant les vacances d'été qui suivirent, j'ai invité Hermione et Harry, ce fut le meilleur été de ma vie, nous étions tellement proches…je savais qu'Harry devait continuer sa quête des Horcruxes, et qu'il ne retournerait a Poudlard que rarement, il avait décidé de ça avec McGonagall._

_Cette année commençait dans une atmosphère nostalgique, sans Harry, cela faisait un vide. Tout le monde savait que la guerre était déclarée, tout le monde avait peur. Parfois Hermione pleurait, je la consolais. Ca me déchirait le cœur de la voir comme ça. Notre nouveau professeur de DCFM était en fait un ancien, Remus Lupin, la majorité des élèves était ravi de son retour, Hermione et moi inclus. Tout se déroulait comme si rien ne s'était passé en quelque sorte…._

_Un jour d'Octobre je me décidais a lui avouer mon amour, je m'en souviens très bien, elle était dans la salle commune, il n'y avait qu'elle, elle lisait dans un des fauteuils moelleux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle se mordillait les lèvres, signes qu'elle était concentrée. Elle m'entendit approcher mais ne leva pas la tête je m'assis pas loin d'elle, réfléchissant a la façon dont je pourrais lui annoncer. A chaque fois que je voulais dire quelque chose je n'y arrivais pas…Elle tournis une page, elle était adorable, je n'avais qu'une envie : la prendre dans mes bras. Je souris, attendri et je lui dis simplement : « Hermione, je t'aime ». Je me senti rougir mais j'attendis. Elle leva la tête, je lus la surprise dans ses yeux, puis elle souri, ses jolies joues se colorèrent de rouge et une larme coula, lentement. Elle se leva, s'approcha de moi, hésita une seconde puis me pris dans ses bras, je senti son odeur, de la vanille, c'était enivrant. Alors elle me chuchota à l'oreille, d'une voix où perçait l'émotion : « Moi aussi je t'aime Ron, moi aussi ». Je crois ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux. Elle se retira et plongea ses yeux humides dans les miens, et doucement nos visages se rapprochèrent et nos lèvres se touchèrent. J'avais maintes fois rêvé à un baiser avec Hermione, mais jamais je n'avais imaginé que ça serait si tendre, si délicat, si merveilleux…Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées, cela n'avait rien de comparable a ce que j'échangeais avec Lavande, rien. _

_Nous formions un couple heureux, et bizarrement personne ne s'étonnait de nous voir ensemble. Notre première nuit d'amour fut magique, je ne l'oublierais jamais…._

_Si j'avais su que tout ce bonheur s'achèverait bientôt…._

_C'était la veille du départ, les examens pour les ASPIC étaient enfin terminés, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Il faisait chaud, Harry était parti en « mission » comme il disait, j'étais avec Hermione, près du lac, contre un arbre, le soleil se couchait, elle lisait et moi je jouais avec ses cheveux. Elle interrompait souvent sa lecture pour m'embrasser, j'aimais ces petits moments entre nous, si simples, mais pourtant si magiques, c'est dans ces moments que je savais que c'était elle, la seule…. Nous étions donc tranquillement tout les deux lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante déchira le ciel et un bruit énorme retentit, comme une explosion. C'est alors que nous vîmes une centaine de Mangemorts et en tête Voldemort. C'était la première que je le voyais, il avait un visage presque inhumain, ses yeux étaient 2 fentes tout comme ses narines, il ressemblait vraiment avec un serpent. Hermione me regarda terrifiée. Je voyais tout le monde sortir de l'école pour voir ce qui se passait, élève comme professeurs. Voldemort s'avança et donna un ordre a ses Mangemorts, ils s'avancèrent et avec leurs baguettes et « désarmèrent » tous les professeurs. Moi je ne pensais qu'a une seule chose : mettre Hermione a l'abri, je lui pris la main et lui dis de courir jusqu'à la foret, elle me fit un signe de tête signalant quelle était d'accord. Mais a mi chemin, Hermione trébucha, je voulus l'aider a se relever mais Voldemort nous vit, il s'approcha rapidement comme si il volait, et fit un geste de sa main terminée par des grands ongles en ma direction sans me regarder, je sentis comme une rafale de vent m'emporter, jusqu'à ce que je me cogne sur une marche de pierre de l'escalier, je ressentis une vive douleur mais mon attention était sur Hermione quelqu'un m'aida a me lever, c'était Neville. Lorsque je vis Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur Hermione, je pris la mienne et fit mine de m'avancer mais Neville me retint : « N'y va pas c'est trop dangereux ». Je me débattis, peut importe le danger, il fallait que je la sauve ! J'eux bientôt raison de Neville mais quelqu'un d'autre l'aida, Seamus. Je ne faisais pas le poids mais je continuais de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une voix glaciale s'élève : « Chacun de ses élèves va devenir un de mes sujet, s'ils refusent, je les tuerais. Je vais commencer par cette petite Sang-De-Bourbe ». La moitié des élèves, effrayés tentèrent de s'échapper mais les Mangemorts les rattrapaient les obligeant à se mettre en file devant leur maître. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'Hermione accepte, mais j'entendis sa voix claire dire calmement « Je refuse de me soumettre a vous, même si cela doit me coûter la vie » puis elle cracha a ses pieds, lui rigola, d'un rire sans joie froid et dément « Petite insolente », c'est alors qu'il leva sa baguette vers elle, je sentis Neville et Seamus forcer leur étreinte sur mes bras, et il prononça la formule redouté « Avada Kedavra », une éclair de lumière verte jailli de sa baguette. Je criais « HERMIONE », des larmes roulant sur mes joues, et avec une soudaine rage je repoussai Neville et Seamus brutalement, je pris ma baguette et je prononçais « SECTUMSEMPRA », l'une des seules formules que je connaissais qui pouvait blesser. Cela eu pour effet de le bousculer, mais surtout de le surprendre. Je savais que c'était de la folie de m'attaquer a lui mais je voulais venger Hermione. La surprise passée, il rit encore une fois et me lança un « Endoloris ». Jamais de ma vie je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur physique, c'est comme si des milliards d'épée me transperçaient de toute part, mais ce n'était rien à coté de la douleur que j'avais eu quand ce monstre avait tué mon Hermione._

_Sa pensée me fit résister a ses Doloris qui me lançait, j'entendais son rire dément et sadique : il s'amusait a me voir ainsi, je le savais. A un moment je crus entendre quelqu'un que je connaissais parler, puis la douleur cessa. Je regardais ce qui c'était passé, c'était Harry, il venait d'arriver, il a du comprendre en voyant Hermione…Son visage est déformé par la haine tout comme sa voix qui hurla une Avada Kedavra, je retenais mon souffle et vis Voldemort surpris tomber en poussière tout comme ses Mangemorts. Ainsi, Harry avait réussi sa mission…J'entendis des cris de joie, des pleurs, de soulagement mais c'était vague, moi j'avais envie d'hurler ma peine au monde, je courus vers son corps, je m'agenouillis a coté, son visage ne montre aucune frayeur mais plutôt une extrême sérénité. Ma magnifique et courageuse Hermione. Je sentis quelqu'un approcher, quelqu'un qui pleurais, c'était Ginny. Je la pris dans mes bras, et nous pleurîmes tout les deux au milieu de tout ces gens pour la plupart heureux. Quelques minutes plus tard plusieurs personnes étaient autour de nous : Harry, Neville qui sanglotait, Seamus, Dean, Luna et d'autres Gryffondor ainsi que certains professeurs comme McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Lupin et Hagrid …Harry paraissait extenué, il regardait Hermione et pleurait silencieusement tout comme McGonagall et Hagrid._

_Son enterrement s'est fait dans le parc a coté de la tombe blanche de Dumbledore, ses parents sont venus ils m'ont remerciés de l'avoir rendu si heureuse, ils le savaient grâce a ses lettres…._

_Depuis cette nuit, elle me manque chaque jour, chaque seconde de ma vie…Sans elle je ne suis plus du tout le même, je ne ris que très rarement, je ne fais plus rien a part travailler, cela me permet un peu de moins penser a elle. Je ne dors plus la nuit et sans ma famille et Harry je crois que je ne serais plus de ce monde, j'ai survécu sans elle mais je n'ai plus la force de continuer. _

_Je n'ai jamais fréquenté d'autres femmes ça m'est impossible,_

_Avec Hermione, on parlait du futur defois, on voulait se marier, et avoir plein d'enfants car elle disait qu'être fille unique ce n'était pas drôle…_

_Chaque jour Harry et Ginny viennent me voir, tout comme Neville et Luna (qui se sont mariés depuis peu). Depuis la mort d'Hermione, Neville est devenu un très bon ami et il me soutient beaucoup, je sais qu'il l'appréciait énormément._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai écris tout ça, peut être pour qu'il reste un trace de moi, de mon histoire ou pour exorciser ma douleur._

_Je demande pardon à ma famille, à Harry, à Neville, a ceux qui m'aime et que j'aime mais j'ai besoin de retrouver Hermione, c'est elle ma vie… »_


End file.
